La boda, la fiesta y mi felicidad
by Reyko Hatake
Summary: Me casare con un hombre que no amo...Vivir lleno de amor es mejor que vivir lleno de venganza...CAP FINAL ARRIBA!
1. La boda

_**Flash back**_

-Sasuke-kun…- años tratando de olvidarlo y hay estaba enfrente ella, esa persona qe la hizo sufrir

- Por qué? –decia el chico de ojos negros

- Ehh…de que hablas

- Por qué estas con naruto?

- Eso…-con lagrimas en los ojos- me canse de esperarte!!! Creí que regresarías y que nada hubiera pasado, que no te hubieras ido con Orochimaru y que nunca hubiera existido esa estupida venganza!

- Si tú fueras yo esa venganza no seria estupida

- Sasuke-kun, ya se que no soy tu…pero yo quería hacerte feliz y lo que haces es largarte!

- Me fui para hacerme mas fuerte, me fui para vengarme del traidor de mi familia!!!

- Pero tu traicionaste a tu hogar!!!

- Sakura…yo regrese a esta aldea para poder cumplir mi segundo objetivo…

- Resurgir tu clan- recordando la vez que se presentaron con Kakashi (n/a:mi amor!!)

- Exacto, y se que la unica persona de ser la madre de mis hijos eres tu…

- No quiero ser tu conejillo de indias, además estoy con Naruto y el merece mi respeto!

- Sakura…

_**Fin flash back**_

Estaba frente al altar, estaba a punto de casarse con Naruto que ya no sabía si la amaba o no, todo por culpa de es peli-negro. Hubiera sido la boda perfecta, su familia y amigos estaban allí, los adornos eran adorables, su pelo estaba perfecto y su vestido muy glamoroso…pero su felicidad(n/a: cual felicidad digo yooo! te vas a casar con alguien que no amaas) se desmorono al ver a Sasuke sentado en una de las bancas del final, con el semblante mas frio que de costumbre. El le había jurado que no asistiría a esa boda pero no hay estaba, entonces unos impulsos de ir corriendo hacia el y besarlo y decirle al mundo entero lo mucho que lo amaba pero tenia que evitarlo, lo tenia que hacer.

- Hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de este sagrado matrimonio-decía el padre-.

- _no por favor no digas nada Sasuke_

-Yo…me…opongo

-_esa fue la voz de_

- HINATAA!-decía corriendo hacia ella

- Pero que?-decía una Sakura demasiiado extrañada-_ desde cuando Hinata tiene tanto valor en detener una boda_

- Perdoname Sakura-chan, pero yo ya no te amo

- Que? Esperaste al día de la boda para dejarme en vergüenza?

- Sakura, yo lo siento tanto

- no lo sientas, creo que es lo mejor para los dos, se muy feliz con Hinata

-Gra…cias- decía una Hinata avergonzada

- No hay de que

- Sakura- decía una voz a su espalda

-Sasuke-kun…


	2. Al final no me case

**Holaa! pongo el siguiente capitulo que va a hacer mas interesante, el primero se me hizo muy simple ya que lo tenia escrito antes pero se me borro y escribí de lo que me acordaba xP! el fic consistirá en máximo de 5 capítulos pero próximamente haré mas de muchooos capis, pero este es corto jiji..**

**Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera asi Sasuke y Sakura estarían juntos, Orochimaru se le declararia Kabuto y Kakashi y yop seriamos una familia feliz con nuestros hijos….aah y karin estuviera muerta xP**

**-**_**pensamientos-**_

**-**hablan los personajes-

-(n/a: ioo molestando el fic)

-Sasuke...-dijo Sakura

-Deberian aprovechar para casarse,dobe- diciendole Sasuke a Naruto

-Ahh...pero- dijo naruto-no le he pedido matrimonio a Hinata

-acep...to...Naruto- decía una Hinata avergonzada jugando con sus dedos.

-En seriooo Hinata-chan!!!!!soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo

-Ssi

-_Por momentos crei que Sasuke me pediria matrimonio a mi tambien, soy una baka- __decía una Sakura triste _

_- Es mejor que te quites de hay para darle campo a Hinata- le dijo Sasuke _

_- Ehh…si _

_La boda fue lo mas tranquila, pero en el momento de decir "alquien se opone a la boda" Akamaru corrió a las piernas de Hinata_ y Kiba tuvo que jalarlo para que dejara de interrumpir junto con un regaño de "Tranquiliza tus instintos caninos" y Akamaru dio un aullido y puso cara de perrito (n/a: ya tiene cara de perrito pero ps…xP). Hiashi lloraba por que su linda hijita se casaba y Neji decía mentalmente "_espero ya no tener que cuidarla porque en su luna de miel esto se va a poner feo". _La cerda, (n/a: que mala soy con la Ino…Wiiii!) estaba molesta ya que la pobre y tímida Hinata se casaba primero que ella , Chouji pensaba en la comida de la fiesta y Shikamaru con su típica mirada "esto es una perdida de tiempo". Claro que también estaban los padres de Sakura, demasiados molestos ya que ellos pagaron todos los gastos de la boda y su hija no se había casado a fin de cuentas, así que planeaban planes malevolos para quitarle todo su dinero a Naruto (n/a: cual? digo yo). Mientras que Sasuke y Sakura estaban sentados en primera fila viendo como su mejor amigo de la infancia se casaba con la tímida Hyuuga.

-Nuestra boda sera mejor-decia Sasuke

-Que??- Sakura.

Sasuke dio una sonrisa picarona (n/a: me derritoo) y siguió observando a los novios,

-Sasuke eso quiere decir que-una Sakura asombrada.

-Ya te lo he dicho tu eres la unica que puede tener a mis hijos

Sakura se sonrojo, el chico al que amo por tantos años, el que la había echo sufrir, ahora le estaba diciendo que ella seria la madre de sus hijos, tal vez estaba soñando, y se le ocurrio pelliscarse

-Auuh

- Que pasa- dijo Sasuke- te has pelliscado porque?

-Queria comprobar que no era un sueño

-Estoy seguro de que no lo es-agarrando la mano de Sakura que ahora si en vez de sonrojarse paracia un tomate con boca y ojos (n/a: es puro tomate lo que a ti te late)

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- terminaba el padre.

Naruto y Hinata se dieron un pequeño beso en la boca pero se veia que era uno lleno de amor.

-Gracias Sakura, si nos hubieramos casado no hubiera podido sarte el amor y la felicidad que tu te mereces- dijo Naruto que se había parado con Sasuke y Sakura

-No importa Naruto hubiera pasado lo mismo conmigo

-Sasuke si piensas estar con mi Sakurita es mejor que la cuides muy bien porque si la haces sufrir, ya no vas a tener por donde tener hijos

-No necesitas decirmelo, dobe-decía Sasuke.

- ¿Y la Fiesta?- gritaba Chouji

**Wiiii! **

**Segundo cap. Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice un poco mas largo por las peticiones, ahora a contestar reviews **

**Jesybert: **ioo tambien quiero lemon pero soy muy tonta en esas cosas necesito mas experienciaa! Y de la emocion tmb creo que le falta asi que lo hare maas interesante. Sayoo!

**Nami-Haruno:** Pues muchas gracias, i ata el segundo capi espero que te gustee

**Musa: **pues los que salieron aprovechando fueron otros pero pss…jejeje gracias por tu review

**Chica93**: ioo queria matar a naruto por dejar a Sakura asii! Espero que te guste este capi lo hice mas largo!

**L.I.T.:** AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPI ESPEROO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADOO! D

**Cibermandy91: **ia le continue espero que te guste y no me tardare tanto en actualizar por que se que es muy molesto dejar tu historia a media

Wueno gracias por leerlo! Los quiero

Sayoonara

Kakashi Forever


	3. Consejos

**Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera asi Sasuke y Sakura estarían juntos, Orochimaru se le declararia Kabuto y Kakashi y yop seriamos una familia feliz con nuestros hijos….aah y karin estuviera muerta xP**

**-**_**pensamientos-**_

**-**hablan los personajes-

-(n/a: ioo molestando el fic)

-¿Y la fiesta?

-Hinata-chan vamos a la fiesta a festejar, nuestra boda!!!

-Sssi Naruto-kun

-Ehmm, Hinata puedo hablar un momento contigo, por favor- dijo Sakura

- Ah claro- se va con Sakura

-Solo te dire algunos consejos, no te preocupes, no saltare encima de ti y dire que te robaste a mi ex-prometido jejejeje

- Jiji

- Asi a lo que vamos, deberías dejar de ser tan timida con Naruto el ya es tu esposo y van a compartir muchas cosas, suéltate mas con el.

- Gracias

- Y…Naruto ronca mucho, habla en la noche, diciendo cosas asi "Ven Angelina Jolie", tambien babea en la noche, y lo peor de todo es que se tira gases por otras algunas veces

-No sabía eso de Naruto

-Lo suponia, nunca diria sus pequeños defectotes (n/a: pequeños defectotes??quien lo es cribioo!...aah jeje yo fui)

- Mmm…nunca le des frijoles con chile, le da una diarrea espantosa

-Creo que recuerdo eso

-Fue en la fiesta de Akamaru

-Sip si lo recuerdo-entonces se quedo unos segundos de silencio.

-Pasa algo?

-Lo siento

- Y eso por que?

-Porque arruine tu día y ademas yo y Naruto trajimos a Sasuke de regreso

-Quee?!

- Era la unica manera de que se suspendiera la boda, pero el no quiso hacerlo, porque querias que fueras feliz, asi que yo lo hice.

-No entiendo

-Es que Sasuke te ama en verdad, y cuando fuimos por el y escucho nuestras razones no nos hizo caso, pero 3 dias después regreso

-Pero el dijo que me amaba?

-No tengo idea, pero si regreso aquí debe ser por eso

-Aah- poniendose roja

-Por ultimo ya que los chicos nos deben estar esperando como locos, es que si te busca alguien llamada Karin, no le digas tu nombre verdadero, esconde a Sasuke y Naruto y yo nos fuimos a Philipinas , okay?

- Si pero porque?

- La amarramos en un tronco y la lanzamos a los rapidos, jiji

-Que hicieron que?

- Vamonos

- pero no me has dicho- viendo como Hinata agarraba la mano de Naruto y se iban dejando solos a Sakura y Sasuke en la iglesia ya que todos se habían ido a la fiesta

- Y esa actitud tan diferente de Hinata-preguntando Sasuke

-Le di algunos consejos, pero tu sabes quien es Karin?

-Si, era una molestia más grande que tu

-No eran novios o algo así?

-Lo que hacía esa tipa era seducirme, asi que entre naruto, hinata y yo la lanzamos muy lejos de aquí

-No crees que eso fue muy malo, porque suponiendo que era una molestia hubieras hecho lo mismo a mi?

-No, tu eres una molestia que me gusta y además eres bonita.

-Ella no?

-No tanto como tu la verdad

-Sasuke me haces sonrojar

-Te haría sonrojar mas esto- dándole un suave beso en los labios, pero segundos despues se volvió uno mas intenso lleno de amor y pasión, Sasuke recorría todos lugares de su boca, después empezaron a jugar con sus lenguas, Sakura queria ganar ese juego para demostrarle a Sasuke que ella era fuerte, aunque sea en esa cosa, pero se tubieron que separar por la falta de aire de los dos.

-Creo que no.

-Mmm que mal

-jajajajajaja

**Tercer cap. y ta cortito pero es por falta de imaginación...Contestaciones a reviews en el próximo cap. **

**Sayooooo! **


	4. La fiesta y el plan de Lee

**Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera asi Sasuke y Sakura estarían juntos, Orochimaru se le declararia Kabuto y Kakashi y yop seriamos una familia feliz con nuestros hijos….aah y karin estuviera muerta xP**

**-**_**pensamientos-**_

**-**hablan los personajes-

-(n/a: ioo molestando el fic)

En la fiesta

-Quieres bailar Kiba??

-Lo siento no puedo Ino, creo que Akamaru tomo cerveza y se comporta muy extraño

-Extraño???

-Has visto bailar un perro hip hop??

-No

-Pues mejor velo tu misma

Ino va a la pista de baile y ve a Akamaru con una gorra puesta en diagonal bailando.

-Ya veo, mejor voy al baño

Entra y ve a Tenten y Neji besandose demasiado asquerosamente

-Me lo imaginaba de Tenten pero de ti Neji??

Cierra la puerta y se va

-Mejor veo que esta haciendo Sakura

Se va con Sakura que estaba observando como Naruto y Sasuke se tomaban un galon de cerveza (n/a: esos tipos compiten en todo n.nU)y Hinata trataba de detenerlos

-Quien va ganando, frentona?

-Parece que Sasuke

-Oooh

Mientras que con Jiraiya y Tsunade

-Jiraiya, si hoy me pasara algo…hip…(n/a:la pobre ya esta borracha)…quiero que hip…le digas a Oro hip…chimaru, que la noche que pasamos juntos fue lo mas…hip…REPUGNANTE QUE HUBIERA HECHO EN MI VIDA…hip… en el momento del climax (n/a: sera lo que yo creoo?) grito el nombre de kabuto…hip…desde ese día supe que era gay

-Tsunade todo mundo ya lo sabe, quiso abusar de Sasuke una vez

-Asi que soy una mal informada, rayos pero si soy la Hokagee!, llamare al congreso para que acepte hacer un periodico de los chismes mas candentes de la villa…hip…(n/a: esta se convirtió en Paty Chapoy)

-Bien dicho, puedes hacer publicidad de mi libro Icha Icha Paradise

-Eres mas pervertido que Kakashi

-No es mi culpa que quiera leer mis obras de arte

-Son pura basura

-QUE DIJISTEE!!

-QUE SON PURA BASURA…hip…Y QUE LE METISTE IDEAS ASQUEROSAS A KAKASHI!

-Quien me intento meter cosas asquerosas en la cabeza?- decía Kakashi (n/a: babaa )

-pues quien crees?-dijo Tsunade

-Eso ya no importa, dejare de leer esos libros y reare mi vida con una linda chica llamada Reyko (n/a:yooo) nos casaremos el año que viene (n/a: nooo oritaaa ya)

Y regresando con la competición de Naruto y Sasuke

-Ganeee!-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-empataron-dijo el jurado que era Chouji

-pero yo le ganee!-dijo Naruto, que callo desmayado mecimas de segundo después.

-Narutooo, estas bien?-decia una Hinata preocupada

-Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mentee-cantando desafinado Naruto después de despertar

-Por dios, no esta bienn!

-Por supuesto que estoy bien!!!

-El miedosito no aguanta nada, jjajajajajja

-claro que aguanto, Sasuke

- buaaagh

-Sasuke, me has vomitado encimaa te mataree!

-No me molestes que ando borracho!!!! 

-Policia, levanten las manos!!!!!

-Esto es un caos- dijo Hinata histerica

-Emos venido porque nos avisaron de una fiesta salvaje por estos rumbo

-Pero si esta es una fiesta de bodas

-Y porque encontramos a este sujeto moribundo en la entrada del local

-Lee??- dijeron todos

-Este es el poder de la juventud!

-Pero que le paso- pregunto Sakura

-buaaaaa!mi vida es un fraude crei perder a Sakurita por Naruto pero ahora la pierdo por Sasuke que es peor, e defraudado al poder de la juventud, buaaa TT.TT- decia mientras lloraba-pero, me vengare de todos los que me hicieron sufrir, lo juro, muajajajajajaja, destruire Konoha y me adueñare del mundo entero muajajajajajajaja

-Lo siento señor, pero lo ibamos a llevar a la comandancia pero creo que mejor lo llevamos al manicomio

-No me importa, de todas maneras saldre de alli!!!!y me llamare Sr. Malo Malo juajajajajajaja

- T.T U-todos

-Bien,llevemonos a este loco de aquí, disfruten de la fiesta.

-Compadre, perdoname todas las veces que te insulte- decia Sasuke a Naruto

- Y tu perdóname por haberte echo budú

-Ehhh!

-Estaba demasiado enojado, por eso te rompiste le brazo cuando estabamos en la academia

-Eres un baka!fueron los peores dias de mi vida!

-SASUKEE!!!!

-Naruto, esa voz es de…

-Si, es ella

-Corremos?

-Siiiii!!

-SASUKE NO TE VAS A ESCONDER!!-decia una chica con unos lentes trozados, ramas en el cabello y toda mojado

-Pero quien la dejo entrar?-decia Hinata

-Bueno pudo haber entrado sola ya que el guardia de la puerta esta tirado con una botella de sake en la mano-dijo Sakura-quien es

-Te acuerdas de la chica que te contamos

-La que lanzaron a los rapidos

-Si, ella es

**tenia que aparecer la baka de Karin!!!!!!!! **

**Tengo un fic en la cabeza, se trata de que Sasuke es maestro en una secundaria y Sakura es una alumna, pero Sasuke se enamora de ella ¿qué pasara? Diganme si les gusta y la publico (esta si contendrá lemon)**

**No voy a poder contestar reviews pero gracias a todas las que me escribieron las quiero!!! **

**Sayoooo! **


	5. Chapter 5

-mmm yo sigo diciendo que fueron muy malos con ella-decia sakura enojada

-pero es que no la conoces, mi amor-dijo sasuke todo borrachoe hagan

-mi amor???...has bebido demasiado sera mejor que te lleve al hospital

A que te hagan un lavado

-pero si eres mi novia!!!

-error no los has hecho oficialmente

-y???

-que no quiero andar besuquiandome con alguien qe no es mi novio

-pero lo soy…hip

-ya te anda haciendo efecto eso

-hip…no es ciertoo!!!

En ese momento sale neji del baño todo despeinado y con la camisa del smoking rasgada

-esta locaa!!!

-quien?-dijo naruto acercándose a el

-Tenten-dijo temblando

-Neji-kun porque te has ido?-dijo tenten saliendo del baño con una kunai en la mano- aun no hemos terminado

-naruto ayudame te lo suplico-dijo neji a naruto en un susurro

-esta bien- naruto vio a tenten y dijo- lo siento tenten neji no puede terminar su trabajo productivo porque el…bueno…el ya tiene novio

-quee??porque neji-kun!!!...espero has dicho novio?

-si es que…es homosexual y ya tiene pareja

-que soy homosexual!!!-grito euforico neji

-si- dandole un codazo

-eehmm es todo cierto tenten yo soy gay y de echo mi pareja esta aquí

- haber entonces presentamela- dijo tenten dudando

-el pues…el es-mirando a todas direcciones- el!!!-señalando a un peligris que leia algo

-kakashi-sensei?-dijo naruto

-NO!!el de enseguida- dijo señalando a un chico como de su edad lleno de granos en la cara, con lentes y una ropa que parecia comprada por su abuela

-que yo que?-dijo el tipo cuyo nombre era desconocido

-tu eres mi novio- dijo neji

-en serioo!!!siempre estube enamorado de ti y nunca me pelabas y ahora por fin estamos juntos comoo te amoo neji-kun!!!- el tipo cuyo nombre no importa ahora corre en la direccion de neji lo abraza y lo besa, mientras que neji trataba de safarse de el

-porque nejii!!!- lloriqueaba una triste Tenten

-porque es el destino, lo siento- dijo nejo al final que pudo safarse del tipo

-asii!!! Pues yo soy lesbiana- dijo tenten- y mi pareja es esta- agarrando a la persona que estubiera enseguida de ella.

-sakura???-decia naruto

-si-agarro a sakura y la beso

-eehi!!! Ella es mia-dijo sasuke

-pues ahora no lo es

-claro que lo es

-que si

-que no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-nooo

-noo

-noooo!

-rayos no caiste

-soy del clan uchiha

- y yo soy del clan de pucca

-pucca?

-si la monita de la televisión dos chongitos blusa roja que quiere a garu

-asi ya se

-jjejeje asi que yo soy mejor

-espera ese no es el punto!!!el punto es que sakura es mia

-no lo es

-que ella lo decida

-si sakura a quien prefieres?

-yo bueno_ es obio que escogere a sasuke pero Tenten besa bien ¡rayos que estoy pensando!_

_**-**_sakura decide ya!!!-decia sasuke

-yo elijo aah…


	6. comenzando de nuevo

-elijo ah…sasuke-kun!!!

-je…sabia que me elijiria a mi ¡en tu cara Tenten!

-grrr-gruñe Tenten

-ayudaaaaa!!!

Se oye un grito y todos van en dirección de donde se oyó para encontrar a una Hinata atada con cuerdas en una silla y Karin poniéndole un kunai en el cuello

-ahora si, sasuke-kun me vas a explicar porque me tiraron al rio tu, el oxigenado y la ciega

-Ei! Mi rubio es natural y Hinata-chan no esta ciega-dijo Naruto furioso

-Para lo que me importa-contesto Karin

-Karin desata a Hinata ahora-le dijo Sasuke

-Ja…tu ya no me dar ordenes

-Karin- dijo un Sasuke enojado y activando el sharingan

-No te tengo miedo…auch!!!- Karin se desmaya y se cae y Sakura aparece detrás de ella

-Era una molestia jejeje-dijo al fin y Sasuke curvo sus labios un poco

Sakura desato a Hinata y Naruto corrió hacia ella para abrazarla haciendo que esta se pusiera roja por segunda vez en el día.

-L-Lo siento Naruto-kun so-solo quería de-detenerla

-Pero si no hiciste nada malo, Hinata-chan

-Oigan lamento interrumpirlos, pero su vuela para la luna d miel sale en una hora

-Quee!!!-dijo Naruto-todavia nos vas a dar tu luna de miel

-Por supuesto Naruto no me importa (n/a: pero a tus papas si!!)ademas no queremos desperdiciar los boletos-dandole una sonrisa sincera

-Gracias Sakura-Chan no se que haria sin ti

-Y yo sin ti.

Se dieron un abrazo pero fue interrumpidos por Hinata y Sasuke que hicieron un ruido con la garganta en señal de enfado

-Naruto-Kun creo que es mejor irnos –dijo Hinata

-Si, Sakura cuídate. Sasuke, cuidala

-hmp

Todo los inviados fueron a despedir a la nueva paeja de casados pero Sakura decidio ir a la terraza de ese salon para poder tener un poco de soledad que eso era lo que necesitaba. Al llegar sintio una suave brisa que tocaba su cara y la refrescaba, miro la luna que brillaba con todo su esplendor.

Hace solo unos dias estaba con Ino, felices probando cual seria su pastel de bodas, no tenia ni la mas minima idea que apareceria Sasuke Uchiha un día antes de la boda para declararle todos sus sentimientos y que ella que habia echo lo imaginable para olvidarse de el en tan solo unos segundos todo ese amor volviera de la nada. ¿Pero ahora que pasaria?

-Es una hermosa noche-dijo una voz por detrás

Ella se volteo para ver a cierto chicote pelo azabache y unos ojos penetrantes negros mirando la luna.

-Si, lo es- Sakura se fijo que todavía traia el vestido de novia y le dijo a Sasuke- podrias ayudarme a quitarmelo?

-Eh, pero que dices?

-No te preocupes tengo otro vestido abajo (n/a: no se como se llama pero es como la base del otro vestido .)

Sakura le dio la espalda y Sasuke le desamarro los cordones que tenia en la espalda que sujetaban su vestido y ella lo termino de quitar de su cuerpo para aventarlo de la terraza y que los 2 vieran como caia.

-Porque lo hiciste?-pregunto Sasuke

-Porque quiero volver a empezar, como si Naruto nunca me halla pedido ser su esposa y que esto de la boda nunca hubiera pasado.

-Bueno si asi lo quieres…-Sasuke se puso se rodilla derecha en el suelo y sacando una cajita del bolso de su pantalón-…Sakura Haruno, tu quisieras…

**Hola gracias por los reviews que me mandaron estoy muy feliz!!! por el momento no puedo contestar reviews pero si lo hare jejeje **

**Sayonara**


	7. Hinata que tienes?

-Sakura , te quieres casar conmigo?

-Sasuke-kun…

…

Hace 1 mes que naruto y hinata habian regresado de su luna de miel y se veian muy felices juntos, no habia peleas, eran el uno para el otro. Sasuke y Sakura tambien eran felices, ella habia aceptado la propuesta de sasuke y ahora vivian en los dominos Uchihas, solo que algunas veces, Sasuke nomas hablabla de volver a hacer el clan Uchiha, y eso la hacia pensar que el no la amaba y solo la queria para andar pariendo hijos como si fuera agua, pero siempre Ino le decia que no era cierto, y que el la amaba con todo su corazon (n/a: pero si este tiene el corazon mas frio que el polo norte).

Ino y Sakura caminaban por la aldea

-Frentuda, que nos daras de comer en tu boda

-Uy, puerca solo piensas en tragar y tragar

-Sakura-Chan!!!- se oye un grito

-Naruto, que pasa?-decia Sakura preocupada

-No encuentro a Hinata por ningun lado, me estoy empesando a preocupar, crei que estaria con ustedes

-No, ella no esta con nosotras, no la hemos visto desde ayer-dijo Ino

Naruto solto un bufido-creo que la tendre que seguir buscando, Ja ne!-se despidio naruto.

-Ja ne!-dijeron las 2 chicas al unisono

-Ino, me tengo que ir, yo y Sasuke veremos lo de las invitaciones

-Sasuke te va a ayudar?

-Tengo varias formas de hacer que lo haga- Sakura dio una sonrisa siniestra-muajajajaja!...bien adios Ino!- se despidio y fue en paso acelerado a a la casa Uchiha

-Esta tipa le afecta casarse.

…

-Señorita usted esta embarazada-decia un medico en el hospital de Konoha.   
-Que???Ud. esta seguro-decia una Hinata temblorosa  
-100 señorita, felicidades.

-Ehh?...si, gra..cias

Embarazada?, apenas podia con su nueva vida y resultaba que una criatura se estaba desarrollando en su vientre…Miedo?, Si que lo tenia, como reaccionaria Naruto a esto?, la dejaria patitas a la calle, se alegraria, o que?

No podia tener a ese bebe, no era correcto, para su familia, ni para ella…bueno es lo que ella pensaba.

Llego a su casa, a la casa que compartia con Naruto, marido y mujer, estaba oscuro ya, la luna no estaba pero las estrellas brillaban demasiado. Naruto le daria una perorata de porque se habia ido, lo sabia, se habia ido casi todo el dia sin decir nada, creo que tendran su primer pelea de pareja…Entro silenciosamente, no habia nadie en la sala, ni en la cocina, deberia de estar arriba, subio los escalones y empeso a ver luz en en la puerta cerrada del cuarto pricipal, entro y lo primero que vio a Naruto abalansarse sobre ella

-Donde has estado?!, estaba muy preocupado Hinata! Crei que te paso algo…

-Lo lamento, no queria preocuparte

-Pero lo hiciste

-Perdon

-donde has estado?

Hinata lo unico que pudo hacer es darle un pedazo de papel que tenia en su mano todo el tiempo, el lo agarro y lo leyo.

-Positivo…tu…-a naruto se le formaba una sonrisa- vamos a ser papas Hinata-Chan!!!

Naruto la rodeo con sus brazos y la empeso a elevar en el aire y dar vueltas, Hinata siempre lo hacia feliz

-No…espera…Naruto ¡Por Favor!-grito, se sentia culpable

Naruto la bajo-Que es lo que te pasa Hinata, no estas feliz? Pero si vamos a hacer papas!...es mio cierto?

-Si…pero ese no es el punto!- no sabia de donde habia agarrado valor para decir lo que estaba diciendo y lo que iba a decir-no puedo..no puedo…tener a este hijo Naruto…este no!!!-se callo de rodillas y empeso a llorar, Naruto se quedo parado junto a ella no podia decir nada, pero…  
-NO VAS A ABORTAR!!!- sentia que era eso lo que queria Hinata  
-naru...naruto no estoy lista, yo...no puedo

-NOO!!

-Naruto…ENTIENDEME!!-lloraba cada vez mas

-como quieres que te entienda?, no vas a hacerle nada a nuestro hijo

Hinata lloraba no podia dejar de hacerlo, sus ojos se habian hinchado y tenia la cabeza gacha, no podia mirar a su amado…

-Hinata, no estas sola en esto, nunca estaras sola…te amo tanto y a nuestro hijo tambien, siempre estare contigo, nunca me separare de ti…-Naruto lo decia mientras se ponia del mismo tamaño que ella y la abrazaba-todo va a estar bien…

-Naruto…kun-.

…

Fin del capitulo, espero muchos reviews y si ia se que esta cortito pero tan siquiera tienen una conti descente jejeje

Ja Ne!


	8. Epilogo

**Ooh! perdonenme por tardar en poner la conti!!pero es que tube un bloqueo de escritor muy largo!pero he vuelto con el ultimo capitulo espero y les guste!!**

* * *

1 Mes después

Decidieron que la boda seria al aire libre y solo las personas más cercanas asistieran, era un dia de lo mas perfecto, era un dia soleado, el cielo tenia pocas nubes y una brisa refrescaba a todos los que estaban allí. Todos vestían de blanco de acuerdo con los novios. Sasuke estaba desesperado porque hace 10 minutos que debió de haber empezado la boda, y lo que no le gustaba era que la gente tardase, aunque en cierto punto sabia que Sakura no haría cosas como escaparse o dejarlo plantado; entonces oyó la melodía con la que Sakura haría su entrada, esa melodía no era la de siempre (n/a: la de tatantatan), si no una suave, armoniosa y angelical, que te daban ganas de vivir.

Sakura aparecio luciendo espléndidamente, con un vestido de seda, que le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas, era de tirantes y con un escote en "V" poco pronunciado, su pelo ahora estaba un poco mas largo y no tenia maquillaje, así era como a Sasuke le gustaba, con el cabello suelto y sin una pizca de maquillaje.

Camino lentamente hacia el altar, tenia una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad y alegria, para Sasuke, Sakura era mas hermosa que afrodita, siempre se preguntaba porque no se había dado cuenta antes de ese pedazo de cielo que siempre tubo enfrente de sus ojos.

Llego al altar y el oji-negro la tomo suavemente de la mano y le susurro en su oido:

-Por que has tardado?

-Cosas de mujeres- dandole una sonrisa inocente.

La ceremonia paso tranquila, cuando el sacerdote pregunto si alguien estaba en contra de la boda Sasuke miro a todos los invitados con el sharingan activado, Sakura siempre seria de el y de nadie mas…

3 meses después

Sakura tenia que darle una gran noticia a Sasuke, ue regresaba de una mision ANBU, habia preparado una cena deliciosa para que el estuviera de buen humor.

-Ya llegue Sakura!!-se oyo la voz del pelo azabache

-Ven al comedor porfavor!-le pidio la de mirada esmeralda

Sasuke entro y vio una fabulosa cena, se dirigio a Sakura y la beso como a ella le gustaba, lento y apasionado, después de un rato se separaron por falta de aire.

-Por que una cena tan especial?

-Pues hay algo muy especial que tengo que decirte- dijo Sakura, que acaricio su vientre.

9 meses después

-Donde esta Sasuke!!- grito Sakura a Naruto que lo tenia agarrado del cuello de su camisa.

Sakura se encontraba en una camilla en el hospital de Konoha, Naruto la tuvo que llevar urgentemente al ver que a la chica se le habia roto la fuente.

-Debe de estar a punto de llegar Saku-chan!!-dijo Naruto con panico de que la joven le diera un golpe y le saliera volando directo a su tumba.

-Pues si no viene rapido de su maldita mision me divorcio de el!!-grito.

-Saku-chan tranquilizate!

-Como quieres que me tranquilize!!...porque no te embarazas y sientes el dolor que yo estoy sintiendo baka!!.

-Señorita ha tenido a un bebe- dijo la enfermera entregandole a una pequeña criaturita en manos.

-Sakura!!- grito un pelo azabache que entro con un puertazo.

-Sasuke!!por fin llegas, crei que mi hijo viviria sin un padre!-dijo Sakura entrando en llanto.

-Lo siento, pero cuando me avisaron vine lo mas rapido que pude…-Sasuke se fijo en el pequeñ que Sakura tenia en brazos- es el…- dijo.

El pequeño tenia la tez blanca, los cabellos negros y sus ojos…bueno tendrían que esperar a que los abriera.

Sasuke lo tomo en bazos y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hijo.

-Es mi hijo…mi hijo…

5 años después

-Mami, asi que en tu pansita esta mi "helmanita"-dijo Ryu.

-Si querido, y dime tu quieres a tu hermanita?-le dijo su mama.

-"Clalo"!! Golpeare a todos los que se "acerquen" a ella como hizo mi papi cuando mi tío Sai te dio un beso en la mejilla y te abrazo!

-De eso, no creo que sea buena idea que hagas eso Ryu.

-"Pelo" yo seré igual que mi papi!!

-Ryu, tu madre tiene razón-dijo Sasuke que se unió a la platica-aunque…algunas veces tienes que defender lo que es tuyo…

-Papis, de donde vienen los bebes?...

15 años después

(POV SASUKE)

Sakura y yo llevamos casi 21 años de casados, veintiún años de gran felicidad, ella me enseño a amarla, amar la vida y a amar todo momento.

Pase mi juventud buscando venganza, queria matar a mi hermano por volver mi niñez oscura, borre cada sentimiento de mi y solo deje el odio. Tanto odio me cegó la vista de las personas que siempre estuvieron hay para ayudarme: mi maestro Kakashi, el himperactivo de Naruto y mi esposa Sakura…ella era una de mis admiradoras cuando joven, la verdad yo la creia tan patetica como las otras niñas que siempre me seguian a todos lados, pero la unica diferencia de esas tontas niñas y ella era que cuando yo les gritaba que se largaran ella se quedaba conmigo siguiéndome en secreto, tal vez ella era la unica persona que sabia que me sentía solo en este patético mundo, pero no me queria dar cuenta de eso, lo único importante para era mi venganza y no tenia tiempo para los sentimientos a los que llamaban amor.

Cuando decidí marcharme de Konoha para buscar mas poder con Orochimaru, ella me quiso detener diciéndome palabras que me hicieron dudar fuertemente si marcharme o no, pero tenia miedo, tenia miedo que mi hermano le hiciera lo mismo que le hizo a mi familia, yo sabia que lo mejor era marcharme y que ella se olvidara de mi.

Pero al final volvi, no solo porque Naruto y Hinata me lo pidieran, volvi por que la necesitaba, no habia ni un maldito dia en que no me acordara de ella, en su peculiar cabello rosa, en sus exóticos ojos verdes y en sus labios que muchas veces quise probar…

La vida con Sakura es mejor de lo que yo soñaba, es una perfecta mama, una perfecta kunoichi, una perfecta esposa y perfecta en la cama (en un lado pervertido tal vez por eso salieron tan perfectos mis hijos).

Mis hijos…son tambien mi alegria de seguir viviendo, Ryu de 20 años es ANBU, estoy seguro que sera capitan ANBU igual que yo. En apariencia es igual a mi, solo que tiene los ojos verdes, también tiene el sharingan. Mi hija Minako es igual de hermosa que mi Sakura, con el pelo rosa igual que ella y los ojos verdes un poco mas oscuros, también tiene el sharingan y es chounnin, próxima a cumplir 15 años. Sakura se enoja mucho con Ryu y yo porque la protegemos demasiado de los chicos, me dice que ya tiene edad de salir con quien le de la gana pero para Ryu sigue siendo su hermanita pequeña a la que tiene que cuidar y para mi sigue siendo mi "bebita".

Vivir lleno de amor es mucho mejor que vivir lleno de odio y venganza eso me lo enseño mi pequeña flor de cerezo…

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Gracias por leer el fic, se los agradesco demasiado me han echo muy feliz y de nuevo perdonenme por tardarme meses en continuarle...**


End file.
